The prior art is replete with different types of microscopes. Gem microscopes are precision instruments that provide specific lighting and viewing conditions for magnified viewing of gems and jewels. Gem microscopes are widely used by gemological researchers, diamond graders, and jewelers. Such microscopes are commercially available from GIA GEM INSTRUMENTS and other manufacturers.
Precision, laboratory grade gem microscopes are normally intended for stationary use in a somewhat permanent location, e.g., on a lab workstation. Such gem microscopes, which can be physically large in size and somewhat heavy and bulky, are not intended to be used as portable instruments that can be easily transported from one site to another. On the other hand, portable versions of gem microscopes may not have the precise optical alignment and sturdiness found in the “desktop” versions.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a precision gem microscope that can be quickly and easily disassembled for storage and transportation, and quickly and easily reassembled in a way that maintains the desired optical alignment. Thus, it is desired that the focus column be orthogonal to the stage and the optical unit be centered above the center of the dark field despite the quick assembly and disassembly.